Demigod Games
by guardgirl21
Summary: What happens when after the war the gods don't feel appreciated anymore? The demigod games. Twenty four demigods fighting to the death for their life, and the prize of immortality. Who would you kill to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After the war with gaea people started to question the power of the gods. If the gods had all these powers why did seven demigods have to defeat gaea? Why did they have to do all of these things for the gods? The Olympians sensed this and got angry. They of course loved thier children. Having them do these things made them strong and taught them to survive plus if the gods could do everything, they would its just that when they interfere too much bad things happen. But they knew that something had to be done to show they still had power. Then the Demi god games were born. One person from each of the twelve cabins will be drawn as tribute. Only people from thier cabin can take thier place. All twelve shall go into the arena one shall live. Fighting for thier lives and the ultimate prize immortality. May the gods be ever in your favor.

Chapter one  
>Leo<p>

This last year many things have changed. We lost some people in the war, There havent been as many quests either. No one really wants to go on one right now being the war was so recent and affected everyone. Us romans and greeks sort of get along now. They mostly keep to thier camp. But sometimes they come and visit and after most greek campers reach age eighteen they go and live at camp jupiter. Me personally i like it here better its more family like and these people can take a joke. Also they dont mind festus( i recently rebuilt him). So lately everyone is sort of on edge. Something big is coming we can feel it not to mention Chiron. Sometimes you can hear him yelling in the big house when you are in the strawberry fields.  
>So ive been at camp for a week now and finally people are starting to show up. Not tthat i was the only one here before but it gets awkward with about forty other people most of them new.<br>"hey repair boy!" i turned around to see Annabeth and Percy running to me. Thanks to Piper the nickname stuck. I smiled thinking of her, jason proposed to the beauty queen last month. I mean it was kinda gross but it was a good excuse to go to the Roman camp to see my girlfriend Reyna.  
>"whats up guys?" i asked.<br>" nothing much we just got here whats this about a meeting in a half hour?" percy replied.  
>" meeting? I have no idea this is the first time i heard about it."<br>"Well lets go see" Annabeth muttered when the horn sounded.

Everyone was crowded in the pavillion anxious. The looks on their faces were killing me i couldnt help but burst out laughing. I quickly stopped when everyone glared at me. Looking around again i realized how many people arrived this morning there were close to one hundred and fifty kids. Suddenly everyone shut up because Chiron arrived.  
>"my dear campers i have some news, because of the gods need feel like they are powerfull" thunder rumbled off in the distance"i mean to show thier power we will be having the demigod games." demigod games? What the heck is that? Thankfully everyone else looked confused too.<br>" the demigod games is when we pick a name from a bowl and one child from each of the twelve olympian cabins will be picked as a tribute to bestow supposed honor to thier parent. Since Artemis has no children we will be picking one of her hunters and Hestia has allowed one of her children to make up for the fact that Hera has none either. Only children from that cabin can take anothers place. After that there will be interviews, a training session and score of how well you did in your personal training session in front of a select game maker. Then you will be put in the arena to fight to the death." everybodys jaws dropped. Fight to the death? What kind of games does this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Annabeth

Everyone started talking and yelling. How could they do this to us first they make us do stuff for them then they kill us for entertianment.

"i refuse to take any part in this! Its wrong how could they do something like this to thier children!" someone yelled. Everyone then started to scream about how they werent good for anything except killing us. All of the sudden a bright light flashed and Zeus appeared.

"You dare question us! We were being generous but now we will raise the stakes. Twelve demigods apparently will be too easy so we will take two from each one boy and one girl."

"Your going to kill of more of us! Soon there wont be any of us left!"I screamed. Zeus glared at me "That is why Hades has agreed to let us bring back some of our strongest or favorite children for a chance to compete in the games." and with that he was gone.

The rest of the day i sat with Percy by the canoe lake. We watched as people arrived from the underworld. Most of them were older. I saw hercules, and was shocked when I saw Helen as in Helen of Troy who even though was a daughter of Zeus immediatly bonded with the Aphrodite cabin. Then I saw her I got up and ran to her tackling her in a hug.

"Silena! Ive missed you so much!"

"Me too Annabeth!" She was crying now.

"This is horrible i didnt want to come back I was perfectly fine with beck and they took me anyway"

"Maybe they will let you go back after they pick the tributes tomorrow"

"yea maybe" she sighed,"well I should probably go see everyone and say hey. Is Clarrise here?"

"Umm no actually she lives at the Roman camp."

"Roman camp? Wow i missed alot" she mumbled as she walked away. I went and sat back down with Percy and thought of something.

"Percy promise me you wont volunteer"

"Why would I do that?"

"I dont know just promise me please i dont want to lose you"

"haah you say that like ill die the first day," i glared at him" but yes i promise not to volunteer"

I smiled and relaxed. Well as much as i could knowing that soon twenty three people would be dying. Things at dinner were quiet except for some of those brought back who were joking around. As i laid down that night i tried not to cry thinking about which siblings I would lose. I didnt want any of them to go but I didnt want to go either. Well, we would see tomorrow.

Breakfast was silent nobody spoke. Right after we were to have the reaping for tributes. As soon as i finished eating I got up to put my plate away and nearly hit the ground.

"Annabeth this is horrible" Thalia said.

"i know but there is nothing we can do about it"

"Yea i feel reponsible for the hunters but Artemis told us we couldnt trade spots"

"Well at least you cant do anything crazy then" i joked.

"Oh I can I just have to think of something." then the horn sounded.

"Well we better go"

"Yea I should get back to the hunters" We all got together with our cabins and stood there nervous.

All of the gods were here.

"Welcome campers to the first annual demigod reaping!" Zeus boomed. "First we will do the big three children and then randomly on from there." He stepped forward on the platform where there were twenty three large glass balls with names on them. There must be only twenty three because of the hunters i thought. I knew to take notes on the chosen people just in case Percy got picked so I could tell him everything.

"I shall do my children first"he went to the girls ball. "First is Helen!" he boomed. Helen? I would give her two days if shes lucky. I looked her over and saw she was about age twenty four.

Then moving to the boys "Hercules!" Hmm he would be tough to beat he is also about twenty five. Hercules proudly went and stood next to Helen on the platform. Then they moved to the other side to wait for the other tributes. For Hades there was John age ten and Bianca age fourteen. I felt bad for Nico he has to lose his sister twice maybe she will make it. Then Posiden I felt like I was going to puke. He went to the girls"Emily!" I didnt really know her that well because she was one of the brought back ones but she was fourteen. I felt bad for her because she started to cry when she walked up."And the boy is...Sarpedon!" i automatically felt better because i knew Percy wouldnt be dieing. After there was Artemis and melissa age nineteen and Elena age fifteen were chosen. Finally it was my cabins turn. Zeus went to the boys ball first"Malcom!" i felt like i had been punched. He was only sixteen i watched as he walked up and stood with the others shaking slightly." Now girls...melanie!" I dropped to my knees she was seven years old. How was this fair sending a seven year old girl into an arena with skilled twenty year olds. She reminded me of myself. How she acted, how she ran away well she tried to but we got there just when she jumped out her window. We had grown so close. By now she had walked threw all of the people and was trying to walk up the steps. The whole world was spinning and people were asking me if I was ok but I wasnt. When i was young id had Luke and Thalia to take care of me but she would have no one. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if she died like this. Suddenly I was on my feet I ignored everyone as they tried to hold me back as I ran pushing through the crowd ignoring them as they begged me not to do it. I reached her just as she made it to the top of the steps.

"I volunteer!" i shrieked.

"Annie no!" she wailed as people pulled her off of me. I smiled, she was the only one that i let call me that. I made my way over to Malcom and the other tributes who were staring at me like i was crazy because I was the only one who had volunteered. I held Malcoms hand and pretended to pay attention to the rest of the reaping while obviously avoiding looking at Percy. Ares had vicious tributes an amazon named Hippolyta age nineteen and Cycnus age twenty three. I found that interesting Cycnus and Sarpedon of course would form a temporary alliance to kill Hercules considering Hercules killed them both. Apollo had Will Solace and kayla. Again i couldnt help but feel sick they were really close like me and Malcom and were gonna go stay at the Roman camp when Kayla turned eighteen in two months. Hermes had Alison a new camper age thirteen and Timothy age nine I kept waiting for someone to take his place like i did Melanie but no one did. I felt bad for the Aphrodite cabin none of them could fight really well. Thier tributes were Jack who is fifteen and Silena who is still sixteen the same age as before. Unlike Jack she looked alittle smug probably because she wasnt a great fighter and would get to see Beckandorf soon. Hephesteas had alex and Nyssa who were both seventeen and Hestia had Lacy who is fifteen and James who is sixteen. All these kids going against adults. All dieing so the gods could show power. Before Zeus left he explained that any of the tributes trying to leave would be killed and have three more people from thier cabin take thier place. It scared all of us so much everyone swore on the river Styx not to leave. As soon as all the gods left I took off to the woods running so fast no one could catch up. I couldnt look at Percy right now it would be easier if we broke up now so he didnt have to see me as a girlfriend still when i get killed. I stopped quickly and puked then started to run again tears streaming down my face blurring my vision. I finally got tired of running believing no one could find me and climbed a tall evergreen tree happy know one could see me through the thick needles of the tree. I was about thirty feet off the ground when i found a perfect place to sit. I was there for hours just thinking the sun went down and it went dark. I just sat there.

"There you are!"

"wahhh" i yelled falling off the branch luckily Juniper caught me before I fell out of the tree. She was alot stronger than she looks, i thougbt as she pulled me back up to where i was sitting.

"this is a beautiful tree" she muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you for hours but then it got too dark so I told them to wait there and I would find you if you were still here in the woods and i did" she said looking proud of herself.

"I dont want to go back"

"Your going to have to eventually, you cant let them see you weak" that surprised me

"You have to just suck it up and go out there and show them how tough you can be" i laughed.

" are you the real Juniper?"

"come on" she laughed pulling me out of the tree. As we walked back she kept talking about how bad i looked but she was right. i had dirt smeared all over and my hair was everywhere.

"Now when we get back just laugh and act like nothings wrong and please Annabeth dont cry" she said while picking pine needles out of my hair.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because i have volunteered to be youre mentor, so basically i will send you things while you are in the arena and design your outfit for the parade or whatever" i didnt get to say anything else because then we stepped out of the trees and Percy hugged me. We stood there for awhile and then Melanie pushed us apart.

"if you dont win im gonna kill you" i laughed while everyone else looked uncomfortable and some started to cry. I didnt want to scare her by saying I would already be dead.

"Now that you are back everyone back to your cabins it is past curfew" chiron said. I started to walk away when Percy pulled me back.

"you're still going to be here tomorrow right?"

"Yes of course" i smiled, it hurt so much knowing that this would be the last two days we would be together.

"And I understand why you did it I just wish you didnt"

"I know, but I should go now ill see you in the morning" i gave him a quick kiss and then walked away before he could see the tears. After I took a shower I was laying down thinking of battle strategies. I knew i couldnt get too low of a score or I wouldnt get sponsors to send me stuff like medicine and possibly food and water if I needed it. But if i got too high of a score i would be a large target. What do they go to again? Oh yea, one to twelve ill be shooting for an eight to ten. That sound good, not to bad and not great. So tomorrow training and the next day the parade/interview and right after that we say our goodbyes and go kill each other. Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! So quick question, Do you guys want sort of a Katniss/gale/peeta thing or just percabeth til the end. I have ideas for both and a sort of mixtureish type thing but suggestions would be nice too. Also if anyone has any ideas ill take them too:)

Chapter 3

Silena

I was glad i got chosen. It meant I got to see Charlie sooner. I mean i will try my best but eventually I would die, and im ok with that. I looked around. It was breakfast and I was sitting at the tribute table. Some were quiet while others were busy forming alliances. The other tables were quiet too. I found it more annoying when they tried not to look at us than when they full out stared. Its not like we werent still their friends, its just that some of us were brought back from death and we are all going to die. Except for one that is. I looked up and saw Annabeth walking towards the Athena table. I quickly got up grabbed her arm and steared her to the tribute table.

"where are we going?"

" To the tribute table, we have to sit here from now on"

"oh..." We werent sitting down two minutes when Sarpedon came and wedged himself right between me and Annabeth. He flung his arm around her.

"So I hear you have a thing for sons of Posiden" he winked at her. Other than the eyes he looked nothing like Percy. He had sandy blonde hair, and was really muscular and yea he was hot. I almost laughed when i heard him say this because the look on Percys face from a couple of tables away was really red. Annabeth did not react well to this she flung his arm off of her.

"go away" she tried to say calmly.

"Well I was thinking about something you know you got some good stuff goin for you. And you know If you help me out in the games. After i become a god I could bring you back"

"Really?" she said. Then he smiled oblivious to the fact that she meant did you really just insult me like that? And not oh my gods! Yes!

"I knew you would like this arrangement"

"No in fact I dont so you need to walk away before I cut you" Sarpedon laughed.

"Youll come around" he then turned to me smirking "So traitor talk to Kronos latley?" Shocked all I did was stand up and I left. There are no words for how guilty i feel. That was the worst decision I have ever made. After I died I was scared about if Beckandorf hated me or not but as soon as I saw him he ran and hugged me. I wont forget the moment he whispered "it doesnt matter" and kissed me. My mother would have loved it. I have finally gotten over it too with help of course and learned how I died a hero for bringing the Ares cabin to fight. I guess thats all that matters.

Percy

Jealousy is all I felt when i saw my half "brother" with Annabeth. I knew she wouldnt do that and it was funny to see her get madder everytime he said something. I looked up to see Silena rush out. Where was she going? I took a quick glance towards the tribute table and saw Annabeth knock Sarpedon to the ground then she was on top of him punching him he swung back. Most of the tributes were sitting there not wanting to get into the middle of it probably so they wouldnt get targeted later on. Me and Grover and some others ran to separate them we pulled Annabeth off him. Her lip had been split and there was a bruise forming on the right side of her jaw. Sarpedon had a broken nose.

"What is going on here!" Chiron yelled. Nobody answered.

"All tributes need to be in the training area in fifteen minutes" then he walked away. I still couldnt get over what was happening. Annabeth was leaving me a small part inside me hated her for it. But another part is proud that she stood up for a little girl who was going to be murdered. I watched her walk away wishing I had volunteered so if she got put in I could keep her safe.

Annabeth

Training basically consisted of a fire starting station, snare/rope tieing station, archery place with targets, and a sword training area. Most people migrated staying away from all of the stronger tributes trying not to get thier attention. Malcom stayed away from me he was mad because I wouldnt make an alliance with him. But i couldnt because if it came down to it I wouldnt be able to keep us safe or if it was just us two left... The only reason I could be with Silena is the fact that she doesnt want to win. Not that i could kill her it is just...easier to not feel like you killed someone. Me and Silena stuck together we shot some arrows which we were ok at. As she kept practicing I grabbed some throwing knives and threw those at the target hitting the bulzeye everytime. When people started to stare I went to the sword station where Ares was helping out. After a few minutes of practing on a disturbingly realistic dummy Ares walked up to me.

"One tip when you fight them dont think of them as a real person. They are there to kill you. Just block it out and fight." Then he walked away just as the horn blew signaling the end of training. We were then herded into a room for our personal training session. Hours passed as people slowly left soon I was the only one left and a satyr came and got me. As soon as i walked in there I knew I was out of luck. The God judging us was Hera. I shot some arrows and tied some knots eventually I got bored and threw knives.

"Ms. Chase are we almost done here?" that made me lose it I couldnt help what happened next. I whipped my knife at her and it lodged right where her heart is. Too bad that cant kill her. Amused she walked up to me.

"I find this quite interesting that you are in the games"

"Lets not pretend we like each other Hera."

"Oh dont worry I was actually suprised when you volunteered."

"Suprised or happy I was going to die?"

"Oh Annabeth I dont want you dead but Im not exactly Team Annabeth yet"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am not going to be easy on you. You need to literally fight for it. If you come back alive you have earned my respect." I nodded and walked away. In about an hour at the campfire all tributes would be on the stage and our scores would be revealed.

There were now even more people here tonight. Some Roman campers had arrived for this mostly because thier friends were here. A quick estimate would be probably four hundred people here not to mention all of the gods and satyrs,nymphs and others watching on tv. All demigods are forced to watch the games at night together at the campfire. Well they will be in about thirty six hours considering that all the action was going to occur at the begining so that will be live. I quickly got snapped out of it when Hera spoke. I didnt feel like listening to most of it I just caught interesting ones. Hercules got a ten. Helen a four. Sarpeden a nine. Hippolyta a ten. Cycnus a nine. Selina got a seven. The lowest was Timothy and Helen who got fours. Finally they got to me.

"Now Annabeth Chase... eleven!" Thanks Hera now everyone knows she hates me. At least nobody will know how I officially got my score because it is confidential...

Next chapter is the parade/interview then after that the games:)


End file.
